brrfandomcom-20200214-history
D c18s01
Summary List of stories Phase I Day: Honor, Duty, And Family << chapter 17 Chapter 18 of 75 Little Luna And Nice Celestia chapter 19 >> << previous scene Scene 1 of 2 next scene >> Location Participants Time Summary Prologue | Phase I | Phase II | Epilogue 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5 | 6 | 7 | 8 | 9 | 10 | 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 16 | 17 | 18 | 19 | 20 | 21 | 22 | 23 | 24 | 25 | 26 | 27 | 28 | 29 | 30 31 | 32 | 33 | 34 | 35 | 36 | 37 | 38 | 39 | 40 | 41 | 42 | 43 | 44 | 45 46 | 47 | 48 | 49 | 50 | 51 | 52 | 53 | 54 | 55 | 56 | 57 | 58 | 59 | 60 61 | 62 | 63 | 64 | 65 | 66 | 67 | 68 | 69 | 70 | 71 | 72 | 73 | 74 | 75 Text Scrivener Blooms was sitting quietly in the royal library, a book open in front of him. Unicorns passed by every now and then, tossing him odd looks: here he was, after all, an earth pony who was clearly no noble, covered in bandages and bruises and scars, sitting and paging absently through an enormous encyclopedia outlining the works of different authors who had been known around Canterlot. In other words, he was looking for himself. But the Court Poet of Canterlot was not Scrivener Blooms, but instead a unicorn named Tennyson. From the court records, there had never been any pony named Scrivener Blooms at Canterlot over the countless years it had stood, as a matter of fact... and Scrivener grumbled a little before he sighed and pushed the encyclopedia aside. Luna – his Luna, rather, not Princess Luna – was allowing herself to be questioned by the Princesses of Canterlot. Scrivener himself had spoken to Shining Armor and a nervous Twilight Sparkle. They had been questioned separately not out of fear, though, but because there had simply been so much to cover... and Princess Celestia had also wanted a demonstration of Luna and Scrivener's soul-link, fascinated by the magic and the lengths that the two had gone to in order to bind themselves and their fates together. Scrivener Blooms was fairly certain that now Luna was just harassing the Princesses, since Shining Armor and Twilight Sparkle hadn't kept him for questioning all that long. The charcoal stallion had gone up to the quarters they had been given to take his armor off and check on Pinkamena and Scarlet Sage, and the half-demon had been grouchy, but Scarlet fascinated, murmuring that it reminded her so much of when they had been traveling with the Starlit Knights... and Scrivener had smiled faintly, nodded, and then found himself wandering the halls of Canterlot until he came here. The earth pony sighed as he walked through the library, then pushed open a pair of glass double doors to stride out onto a balcony, gazing up at the evening sky. It had taken them until early afternoon to reach Canterlot at the slow walking pace that had been set after Twilight and her friends had returned for the trip, and Pinkamena had retrieved their wagon from the Everfree Forest... and then another hour or so had been lost while they had been inspected and their wounds treated. Another hour lost to a tour of a castle they already knew from their own, now-destroyed home layer of reality... and finally, the rest of the day lost to questioning. He walked past empty reading tables with their chairs resting overturned on top of them, and leaned on the railing moodily as he gazed out into the mountains around Canterlot. A faint breeze whispered by, feeling good against his sore body, and he glanced moodily down at a hoof before smiling a little and glancing over his shoulder as the glass doors were pushed open, catching sight of a starry mane and cyan eyes that looked at him curiously. "Hey, warrior princess." "Excuse me?" Luna asked with a frown, and Scrivener looked at her blankly before he winced and grabbed at his face, blushing deep red. Princess Luna blushed as well, shuffling a hoof against the ground, and then she smiled awkwardly before striding apprehensively up beside him. "I apologize, I forgot that... you must be used to a different Luna." Scrivener nodded, looking embarrassed as he glanced out into the night sky, hearing his wife's laughter in his mind and mentally cursing her. "Sorry, no, it's my fault. I'm distracted... I should have recognized from my link with Luna... I mean, with Brynhild... that you were... you, not... you." He cleared his throat a little, looking awkwardly up into the darkness, and Princess Luna studied him curiously before she asked quietly: "Do I make you nervous?" "Well... not exactly." Scrivener smiled a little over at her, studying her silently, seeing all the subtle differences between her and his soulmate. "It's just... a little strange, that's all. I can imagine you get what I'm talking about." "I do, yes. And I have to admit it's strange for me, too." Princess Luna replied quietly, measuring him in return with her own gaze. She hesitated a little, then shook her head, looking up and asking softly: "Scarlet Sage is not our daughter by blood, is she? I mean... not yours and... Luna Brynhild's." "Brynhild and I..." Scrivener hesitated for a moment, looking out into the darkness and asking a silent question into his mixed soul... and a moment later, he felt his wife's quiet approval, and he nodded slowly. "We couldn't have a child for a long time. Brynhild... didn't have the ability to have a baby. It was taken from her, before she was even really born, I suppose you could say." "That is awful." Princess Luna frowned a little, looking apprehensively over at Scrivener Blooms. "But all the same... I believe that Brynhild mentioned a son. Is he adopted as well?" "No." Scrivener smiled over at this layer's Luna, shaking his head and saying softly: "We got that missing piece of Luna... I mean, Brynhild... back. We had to wait... twelve more long, long years, but we finally... we finally had our own son. Not that I love Scarlet Sage any less, of course... she's a wonderful daughter. I couldn't ask for better kids than I've got... as it is, I don't deserve the kids I got. Brynhild... is a wonderful mother." He gazed over at her, and Princess Luna laughed quietly and shook her head slowly, murmuring: "That's a funny thought. Me, as a mother... it's even harder to get my head around than the idea there are so many layers of reality, that... we all exist in different shapes and forms throughout them..." Luna closed her eyes, smiling faintly, before she whispered: "This Brynhild... she is much, much stronger than me. Controlling Nightmare Moon instead of simply blocking her out, showing such magic as neither Celestia nor myself have ever seen... even openly flirting with me." Princess Luna smiled wryly despite herself, glancing moodily over at Scrivener Blooms. "And yet you are both married, but for some reason I fear what calling her bluff would do." "You have an interesting accent." Scrivener Blooms said abruptly, and Luna cocked her head curiously towards him, the male clearing his throat before he glanced out into the night sky. "Sorry, it's... a thing. I have a fascination for words and... everything related to language. You also don't talk the same way Luna does... it sounds like you were taking articulation lessons from somepony, but not Celestia." Luna looked at him curiously, and Scrivener smiled a little, rubbing absently at his face. "Sorry. I... I'm not good at being very social. And it's just..." He glanced towards her, and Princess Luna slid a little closer to him curiously, the earth pony smiling a little more as they studied each other before she asked quietly: "What were you looking for in the library?" "Vanity search. Rumors of my own existence." Scrivener admitted, and Princess Luna laughed quietly, but looked interested as the stallion gazed across at her and continued softly: "I checked directories, appendices, and the old texts. Future to past, but... no sign of me ever getting to Canterlot, ever getting published anywhere. I might not exist in this world... we were already warned by Odin, after all, that certain things that exist in one world might not exist in the other. Like Shining Armor and Cadence... they never existed in the world where I come from. Or maybe... I just never made it out of... where I come from." Princess Luna nodded slowly, and then she gazed up a bit at the moon in the sky, the two studying this curiously before she asked curiously: "Where did you come from, then, Scrivener Blooms?" "North Neigh. Far north, traditionalist unicorn territory." Scrivener Blooms replied quietly, and he laughed a little as he looked out into the dark night sky, murmuring: "The world where I come from, Princess Luna, there's... a lot of issues between ponies of different races in certain places. Unicorn, Pegasi, and earth pony don't always get along... the earth ponies are on the bottom rung, the unicorns the highest. And there were never any winged unicorns in our Equestria apart from... Luna and Celestia, at least as far as we all know. But our Celestia, our Luna, are reincarnated Valkyries, as farfetched as that seems... it sounds stupid just saying it out loud. A lot of it sounds stupid out loud..." Princess Luna only continued to look at him curiously, however, and Scrivener hesitated for only a few moments before saying softly: "I was born to two unicorns. Very proud unicorns. Pure-blood unicorns... but as you can clearly see, I don't have a horn. I and everypony else calls me an earth pony, I consider myself an earth pony, but really I'm a hornless unicorn. I even have the base in my skull, there just... was never any horn up there." Scrivener reached up, knocking gently on his forehead, and then he shook his head with a small smile as he glanced back out into the night. "They treated me as a slave. They kept me... in a kennel, in the back alley, outside in the cold. I had no rights, no... anything. They never tried to teach me to read or write, and I wasn't even allowed to do my schoolwork. I taught myself how to read, to write, and it was my one escape... and one day, a noble passing through saw my workbook when it fell out of my apron. He read one of my poems, and asked me to write one for his wife. I did, and he paid me for it... even more, he pulled me out of there, helped me find a place in Trotronto, gave me a new start on a new life." The Princess of the Night studied him curiously and then Scrivener laughed a little, glancing away with a blush. "Sorry. It's because you look like L- er, Brynhild, I guess. It makes me... start talking, and I'm too dumb to stop myself until too late, Princess." "No, it is fine." Luna said softly, and she smiled a little. "And just Luna is fine. But you have risen quite far through your life, haven't you? I... I can see more clearly why Brynhild would have been interested in you, if our lives have been even vaguely similar... and as she knows of Nightmare Moon, I know they have been." "But you're not as creepy or evil as her, right?" Scrivener asked mildly, and Princess Luna laughed and shook her head slowly, smiling despite herself before the charcoal stallion paused and glanced over his shoulder as a roll went through his mind. "Oh look, speak of the... devil really is all too fitting a word for you." "Shut up, beetle." Luna Brynhild said kindly as she pushed through the glass doors, followed by Princess Celestia. The siblings smiled at each other as the still-armored mare approached her husband, and they traded a tight, fierce embrace for a moment, pressing close before the ponies from a different layer sat back and gazed across at the siblings, the rulers, of this Equestria, before Luna Brynhild grinned widely and leaned forwards. "And now, Celestia, I believe thou wert curious to hear about thy evil twin." Scrivener groaned and rolled his eyes as Celestia only cocked her head curiously. "Am I really that bad in your reality, Brynhild?" "Worse!" Luna declared seriously, nodding a few times even as her nose twitched violently, and she sat back on her haunches, beginning to gesture fiercely as she said rapidly: "In the reality I come from, after a thousand years of imprisonment upon the moon I returned to find Equestria in a state of near destruction! 'Twas horrible, my friends: the evil Celestia the Radiant had enslaved all of the nation to her will, ticking away to her finely-tuned schemes like a nothing more than infernal mechanical puppets, dancing away to her every whim! Oh, aye, there was a mighty and costly war, in which we became terribly embattled, ravaging the world with fire and wind and ice: why, the gods themselves trembled at our clash, but 'twas endless, for her skill in magic kept me afar, but my talents in the melee meant that every time I slipped close, upon her I rained down a thousand terrible blows from which the cowardly tyrant quailed in fear! "Oh, but all the same, she would elude and escape, and we danced this dance for what felt like a hundred years before the gods themselves intervened and helped me strike her down. She fell from the skies like a burning meteor, my friends, but like a wounded dragons she continued to writhe and attempt to continue the battle, lashing around and seeking to crush the world itself in her coils. Why, if she could not have the world, she was determined that it would not be shared by ponykind, either! But Scrivener Blooms and I stopped her with the help of our many friends and allies, and nay, we did not kill her, for I am merciful: instead, we sealed her in a meteoric prison and launched her into the sky, sending her shooting into the endless reaches of space until the day she returns to our world, and we shall be forced to battle her and halt Ragnarok again that the fearsome Celestia the Radiant, who sees peace only in destruction, evermore seeks!" Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were both staring as Luna threw her forelegs out, breathing hard in and out and grinning widely... and then Scrivener sighed and looked up, saying dryly: "Celestia is a Baroness in our world who babysits Luna every now and then to stop her from stealing candy from foals or starting fights in bars." "Traitor!" Luna Brynhild shoved Scrivener firmly over, but Celestia looked relieved even as Princess Luna smiled a little, and the armored mare grumbled under her breath before she sighed and said moodily, glancing over at the siblings: "Very well. I may have ever-so-slightly exaggerated my sister's... flaws. But I warn thee, she is still no pony to be trifled with. Thou does not seem quite as... quite as scary as she does, though. For even in spite of my beloved big sister trying to develop a sense of humor she still has the most awful tendency to think like a machine. Endlessly put-put-puttering along and ruining all mine fun." Luna Brynhild quieted as Scrivener climbed back to his hooves, and then she suddenly tilted her head, asking inquisitively: "And there was never... a brother to three, was there? There was only ever... thou and thou?" "Yes, that's right. Sisters." Celestia said softly, glancing down at Princess Luna with a small smile, and the sapphire, gentle-faced winged unicorn laughed as she smiled up at her older sibling. "Why? Did you have a brother?" "Yes, I did. I did." Luna Brynhild said softly, gazing quietly between the Princesses before she smiled and shook her head, saying quietly: "Then no matter how much the better thy lives are here, no matter how much more peaceful and plentiful things are... no matter how much I have suffered, through Ragnarok and worse and more... I can say thou art the ones who have missed out on much. My brother, his name was Sleipnir... he was older than I, and younger than Celestia. He was only an earth pony, but the strongest, bravest warrior thou could ever have met... he helped Celestia to be.. looser, and kinder. He helped me to be brave, and strong." Luna Brynhild smiled softly back and forth between the sisters, who gazed back at her quietly, before the armored mare closed her eyes and bowed her head forwards as she laughed softly. "And always did he laugh. No matter what, he knew how to see the bright side of anything... he knew how to smile even in the face of the worst sorrows, the greatest angers, the darkest of fears. And... he was wonderful with foals." She smiled radiantly at this, looking up and nodding firmly, as if declaring the greatest honor she could, and the Princesses both nodded back before Luna said kindly: "So therefore I must pity thee both, to have never known him. And even now, from the Vale of Valhalla, he watches over us all. Why, I have even been so fortunate to have my brother visit us upon the world! Insane as that must sound to thee..." Luna Brynhild paused, then grinned widely. "On that note, does there exist any great gate to evil in this world? I do so wish to find something to keep myself entertained whilst I am here." "Luna, don't be a pain." Scrivener said dryly, but the armored mare only laughed and shook her head before the male smiled a little over at the Princesses, saying quietly: "But on a more-serious note... Luna and I will need to find a secure place to plant the anchor. And if you wouldn't mind... perhaps we could place it here. Either in Canterlot, or in the tunnels beneath the castle... if it's not asking too much, of course." "It would be our honor, Scrivener Blooms." Princess Celestia replied kindly, bowing her head politely forwards. "But I do still have questions and a few concerns, as well, if you don't mind. About those shapeshifters we saw, among other things..." "Well, we shall try and answer as best we can, Nice Celestia." Luna Brynhild replied kindly, then she looked thoughtfully back and forth. "Thou and Little Luna are so much more polite than I am used to. 'Tis a nice change of pace, to be honest, even if thou aren't... as strong as I would have suspected. But I suppose that makes sense: my husband and I hail from a much darker clime, have trained and fought long and hard... this world still seems... peaceful. Thou may have thy Changelings and other foul entities here and there, but thy cities do not require walls, dragons do not threaten villages, and thou art both... civilized." The armored mare smiled slightly at this, winking across at Princess Luna, who shifted awkwardly as Princess Celestia laughed a little and replied quietly: "You both seem very civilized to me as well, even if I still don't understand how attacking us was your idea of making a good first impression. Those shapeshifters, though... will they be drawn towards the anchor?" "Not as long as it is not tampered with... and as thou saw, simple liquid destroys them." Luna Brynhild paused, then grimaced a little as she and Scrivener Blooms exchanged a look. "I am more unsure about how effective liquid will be upon the head of the screaming monstrosity, admittedly... we have never seen a creature like that before, even in our previous dealings with the others. It means that perhaps they hunt us more openly... or perhaps 'twas simply misfortune. I do not doubt, after all, that there are worse machinations out there..." For a moment, she thought silently of the three Tyrant Wyrm beasts they had encountered in the forest... and then the armored mare shook her head slowly and smiled as Scrivener Blooms reassured the Princesses gently: "As Luna... I mean, as Brynhild was discussing before, it was likely the magic pulse that drew them in. Your attack being countered by our blast wave... we kind of sent out an enormous magical pulse." The Princesses nodded, and then Luna Brynhild smiled before she leaned forwards and said courteously: "The hour grows late, and we have spoken much at length today. Perhaps we should sojourn for now: I may also selfishly wish to wander Canterlot, this Canterlot where... thou seems accepted, Princess Luna. It fascinates me so..." The armored mare closed her eyes with a small smile for a moment, then shook her head as the siblings traded a look before Celestia nodded slowly, saying quietly: "Of course, Luna Brynhild. My little sister and I should return to our royal duties in any event, and I appreciate how forthcoming you've been through everything. If you need anything..." "Oh, fear not. I shall ask." Luna Brynhild grinned slightly, then she nodded courteously to the two before turning and flicking her horn, opening the glass doors as Scrivener bowed his head politely to the Princesses before turning and following his wife back into the library. They were silent as they made their way through Canterlot, retracing routes that felt all-too-familiar, even though they had never been in this castle before. But it was like a coming home, a return to a place they had both thought could no longer ever be, as they made their way slowly onwards and upwards. Luna smiled a little over at Scrivener Blooms as they began to ascend the steps to the tower that housed their guest quarters, the winged unicorn saying softly: "Look at us, Scrivener Blooms. In Canterlot, and a Canterlot run by ponies who truly are proving to be kind and compassionate beyond measure and expectation. And I must admit, beloved, it makes me suspicious that they are all conspirators preparing to betray us or they are all simply soft in the head. I also have an odd desire to attack Canterlot and see just what the gathered forces of Equestria can do. Out of friendship, as I am sure thou understands." "You are so... you." Scrivener said finally, as they reached the door to their quarters and pushed it open... and the two looked in with surprise to see Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie talking with Scarlet Sage as Pinkamena stayed moodily back in a darker corner, slowly sharpening her axe. The three ponies of this layer looked across at the two as they entered, and Scarlet Sage smiled warmly, gazing at her parents as she said quickly: "Twilight and her friends decided they wanted to get to know us a little better, so they stopped in just a little while ago. I was just telling them about our home, Mom... and a little about our friends there." "Did thou make Twilight Sparkle jealous yet?" Luna asked with slight grin, and Scarlet Sage only gave her mother a dry look in return before the winged unicorn huffed and nodded, turning her eyes back to the trio. "Well, I hope thou at least told Rainbow Dash she is a handsome stallion in our world." "That's crazy. You're crazy." Rainbow retorted immediately, then she winced a little when Twilight glared up at her pointedly, and Scrivener was reminded all too clearly of home as he smiled and walked across the room to sit down by Scarlet Sage at the small table across from the bed. Twilight was sitting on the foot of the mattress, Rainbow was hovering, and Pinkie was bouncing a little, continually tossing curious and half-excited glances at Pinkamena as the half-demon did her best to ignore everypony present. "Okay, okay, sorry. I guess my mouth gets away from me a little now and then." "No, Luna is crazy, you're right." Scrivener said mildly, and then Luna huffed before she strode over and bopped him firmly with her horn, making him wince and rub at his head a bit. "You're a jerk, too." Luna replied by bopping him again, and then Twilight held up a hoof, saying embarrassedly: "Listen, I... I want to apologize for starting this whole ruckus. I was scared, but it's no excuse: if I had waited just a little longer or asked a few more questions, we could have avoided that confrontation in Ponyville and maybe those... monsters... showing up, too." "I've never seen anything like those before." Rainbow muttered, and she dropped to her hooves, shaking her head with a grimace before her eyes flicked nervously towards Pinkamena. "To be honest, I've never imagined anything like... a lot of you." "Yeah, lucky me, only retards seem able to imagine me up." Pinkamena muttered, and then the gathered ponies winced when she purposefully scraped her whetstone against the flat of the black blade, scarring the metal and sending up a hail of sparks in a shriek of rock-on-steel. Pinkie Pie, however, gave a smile after a moment, leaning towards her and replying in a bright voice: "But you're my twin! Well, kinda-sorta. We're inter-dimensional sisters, right?" "No." Pinkamena said sourly, and then the half-demon tossed the axe to the floor with a clatter that made most of the ponies wince, shaking her head grumpily. "This layer sucks, Nightmare Moon. It's all full of nice ponies and happiness." Pinkie Pie only smiled, however, bouncing fearlessly over to Pinkamena and making the dull-gray pony wince back a little before the brighter earth pony exclaimed: "Well, come on, I'll show you just how much fun Canterlot can be! Let's go and look around, I'm sure we can put a big smile on your face, and I bet your smile is really-" Pinkamena grinned widely as her red-rimmed eyes flashed with baleful blue light, enormous, shark-like teeth glinting as Pinkie stared for a moment before wincing and reaching awkwardly up. "Uh, no, more like... like this." She poked and rubbed at Pinkamena's face, trying to make her tone the expression down, but the half-demon only flailed at her moodily before sighing and grumbling: "Fine, will you leave me alone if I take you for walkies so you don't piddle on the carpet?" "Yep!" Pinkie said brightly, either oblivious to the insult or simply brushing it easily aside, and this only made Pinkamena glower deeper before the half-demon sighed and looked grumpily over at Luna and Scrivener, nodding sulkily to them. Before she could say anything, however, Pinkie Pie bounced behind her and bulled her cheerfully towards the door, exclaiming brightly: "Come on, come on, out we go!" "Uh. Are you sure that's..." Rainbow Dash winced as the two ponies vanished through the doorway, holding up a hoof before she finished lamely: "A good idea? Oh hell. Uh, no offense to you guys, but... maybe I should go and keep an eye on your friend there. She seems kind of... what's the word I'm looking for... terrifying?" "Oh, Pinkamena is gentle as a lamb to those who do not antagonize her." Luna scoffed, then she paused meditatively, saying thoughtfully: "Well, a flesh-eating lamb that grows steel wire instead of wool but... all the same." Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle traded a nervous look, but before either of them could say anything, Luna asked curiously: "So tell me about Shining Armor, Twilight Sparkle. For in our world, Twilight Sparkle does not have a brother... either that, or she has jealously guarded his existence from me." She grumbled a little and crossed her arms, saying moodily: "'Tis unfair. I never hid Sleipnir from her." "Luna, don't be creepy." Scrivener said gently, and Luna huffed and shoved at him as Scarlet Sage only smiled and gazed with interest across at the violet unicorn. Twilight hesitated as she gathered her thoughts, and then she looked up and said softly: "Well... Shining Armor is married to Princess Cadence, who used to foal-sit me. Cadence is a wonderful pony, and I plan to visit her while I'm here... visit with her and my brother, really. "Like you know, Shining Armor is a Captain of the Guard. He's very strong, and very skilled in magic..." Twilight hesitated, smiling a little. "Well, more defensive magic than offensive, I'm starting to understand. The way you brought lightning out of thin air... it was amazing, Princess Luna." "I am not Princess Luna, I am Luna Brynhild." Luna shook her head with a quiet laugh, then grinned over at Twilight, saying thoughtfully: "But I haven't told thou much of my world, have I, so of course thou does not completely comprehend. Once... many years ago, what feels like... many more than actually 'twas, as well... aye, I was the Princess of the Night. I stood beside my sister, Princess Celestia... but then I was sent upon a quest with who was then only the surly Court Poet of Canterlot, and my personal aide." Luna smiled over at Scrivener Blooms, who gave a quiet laugh and nod in agreement before the winged unicorn continued: "When we returned to my sister, Celestia... there was a... conflict." Luna's smile grew a little fainter, her eyes clouding over. "She had fused the Elements of Harmony and the materials we had retrieved for her into a single mighty crown. She was plagued by visions, and went mad with power trying to stop them from becoming reality... trying to save the world, when they were but... illusions and nightmares." Twilight and Rainbow both looked raptly on, as Luna continued softly: "I fought and defeated my sister. I struck her down from the skies in the form of Nightmare Moon... and took the blame for what had transpired to save my sister from the anger of Equestria. Scrivener Blooms, clinging like a barnacle, followed me into exile into the Everfree Forest." Scrivener and Luna traded another smile, and Luna reached up, stroking quietly over his face as she said softly: "Silly beetle. Incorrigible creature..." Then she turned her eyes back to Twilight and Rainbow Dash, as the violet unicorn asked quietly: "And is that why you linked your souls together, like you explained? Because of those events?" "Nay, Twilight, although thou art not far off. In my world, there was a powerful necromancer who called herself a goddess, known as Veliuona. She attacked the wedding of our friends..." A smile quirked at her face. "Of Rainbow Dash and Applejack." "Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out. You guys are making that up, right?" Rainbow asked flatly, and when Luna only grinned widely, the Pegasus wheezed a little and grabbed at her face, looking frustrated. "Oh what the hell!" "Oh, shush, apparently in this world I am a primping princess. Besides, would Applejack not be a fitting partner for thee? Thou both share much in common... but enough of a rivalry to keep the blood running hot." Luna grinned widely over at Scrivener, saying kindly: "Take heed to my words, friends. A relationship is never without conflict... and I myself would not desire it any other way." Scrivener shook his head, smiling amusedly over at his wife as Rainbow grumbled and rubbed at his head grouchily, and then Twilight prompted gently, likely not wanting the conversation to get derailed: "You were talking about this... goddess. How was she defeated? The Elements of Harmony sound like... they were destroyed." "In my world... the Elements of Harmony only did one thing of value. Even imprisoning Discord..." Luna closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly. "'Twas cruel. 'Twas not right. But... Veliuona took over the body of a... a dear friend. She brought vile forces of darkness against us, her Velites... and a cowardly demon I had once known as friend in life, named Ignominious. Between Celestia, myself, and others... we fought back their forces, and my friend... sacrificed herself to destroy Veliuona. I wonder if she exists in this world..." Luna smiled a little, shaking her head slowly, then she looked up and continued quietly: "In desperation, Ignominious possessed Scrivener Blooms. And my stupid, foolish beetle would not let us wear down the demon, would not let us figure another way to drive the creature out..." Luna looked at him silently, reaching a hoof over to squeeze Scrivener's quietly. "And instead, he made me drive my horn into his heart." There was silence for a moment, then Luna said quietly: "The Twilight Sparkle of our world drove Ignominious back down to Helheim. I, meanwhile, did the only thing I could, and tied my soul with Scrivener's to save his life. Or to die with him... at that point, all I knew was that... being with him, 'twas all that mattered. Whether it was to live or die together... I desired to do it with him." The two were silent, Twilight looking quietly across at them as Rainbow shifted a bit on her hooves, then the Pegasus asked abruptly: "So what, you went back to exile? Even though... you fought those things, did... all that?" "Well, all the ponies thanked Celestia, as they always have in my world." Luna replied calmly, flicking a hoof almost dismissively, and Twilight and Rainbow traded a surprised look. "Celestia has... always received the adulation in my world, for anything we did. 'Twas part of why I became Nightmare Moon..." She quieted, then shook her head and said softly: "In our Equestria, darkness rose, though. And oh, the source of the shadows... was... there is no word fitting to describe him. My husband and I were summoned by Celestia, to begin a long journey... we encountered many terrible enemies, some of whom haunt our thoughts to this very day. A beast known as Sol Seraph, whom in our world was the mother of poor Fluttershy... Ignominous, who haunted us, and is responsible for both Pinkamena and... for suffering and pain I cannot describe. A foolish Blood Seer who wished to do good, and an awful thing known as a Tyrant Wyrm. And at the end of the journey, the Black Wolves of Hell and the mastermind behind it all, a Jötnar who was known as Valthrudnir." Luna grimaced and shook her head slowly, murmuring softly: "Our home world was destroyed. Left desolate and barren by the Black Wolves... by Valthrudnir's treachery and dark designs. Scrivener Blooms conquered him, though... and it was fitting." Luna smiled grimly over at Scrivener, who smiled faintly in return. "The monstrous Jötnar thought himself capable of telling a darker story than my handsome beetle... and his arrogance was his undoing." "He did, though. I just used his own story against him at the end." Scrivener said softly, and then the earth pony smiled faintly and shook his head, looking across at Twilight and Rainbow as they both stared incredulously. "Yeah, I know your next questions. 'Then how are you here? What about Equestria?' "Luna and I were given the opportunity to bring souls to a world that was a blank canvas. Where ponies had long faded out of existence... and once there, we restored these spirits, these Pales, to life. That's a very big oversimplification but sometimes simple is best." Scrivener smiled after a moment, rubbing a little at the scarred side of his face. "After their souls were brought back, they were gently guided by our new allies, the Nibelung and Strange Ones, into believing that they had all been the victims of... a freak of nature, pretty much. Something about plants and spores and pollen, I believe it was..." Scrivener shook his head, laughing quietly before he continued softly: "Celestia was named a Baroness. One of... twelve or thirteen. I can never keep track of numbers. Anyway, they each rule their own territory in Equestria, but they work together to form a Royal Council that oversees the nation, taking turns between acting as the Chancellor to ensure that no one decides to try and push their own agendas too much. Luna and I... well. We still live in the woods." "Don't you ever miss being a Princess?" Twilight asked curiously, but Rainbow Dash only grinned a little, nudging her lightly. "What?" "I dunno, like. Look at them. It's like Daring Do." Rainbow replied enthusiastically, and Scrivener snorted in amusement as Luna laughed and nodded, looking pleased with this comparison. "What, you got her books in your world?" "I'm familiar with the stories, anyway... we don't have a lot of books in our repaired Equestria." Scrivener paused and looked over at Twilight with amusement. "I think I harassed our world's Twilight Sparkle about reading 'silly adventure stories' instead of studying whenever I managed to catch her with one. Back in the Royal Court days... we kind of hated each other." Twilight cocked her head curiously, and Scarlet Sage laughed and smiled, looking over at her father softly. "You always say that, Dad, but I'm never sure how true it really is. After all, it sounds like you also both went pretty far out of your way just to see each other." "Oh yes, all our secret rendezvous, and sitting in the library for hours on end just so we could catch the other there, start an argument, and then get thrown out." Scrivener said with relish, and Twilight Sparkle laughed as Luna and Rainbow both grinned. "Well, our world's Twilight... never did have a big brother, no Shining Armor. So... I guess it makes sense her social skills were even more stunted than I'm guessing yours were." Twilight Sparkle looked a little stung at this, but Rainbow laughed, the Pegasus grinning as she flicked her wings and hovered easily in the air. "He's got you there, Twilight. I still remember when you first came to Ponyville... and you know, how you tried to tromp off into the Everfree Forest all alone." "To take on Nightmare Moon, aye?" Luna asked inquisitively, and when Twilight looked surprised and nodded, Luna smiled softly and nodded slowly back. "Events do reflect, just as Odin said. But enough, enough history! I wish to know more about thee, and more about this world, and do tell me if there is anything I may pummel whilst I am here... and oh, what about this Chrysalis? May I pummel her?" "Chrysalis and her Changelings?" Rainbow snorted in amusement at this, shaking her head as she grinned wider. "Now you're talking my language. Yeah, see... they've got this nasty hive, deep in the marshes. She sends out her Changelings every now and then to try and screw with us, and lure in 'food...' they string ponies up and basically... drain all the emotions out of them." Her grin toned down slightly, shaking her head slowly as she muttered: "But going in there, smashing things up? That's what I'd love to do myself, but... she's real powerful, too. Stronger even than Celestia..." "At the wedding, she was able to defeat Celestia herself." Twilight said softly, nodding slowly, and Luna cocked her head as the violet mare smiled a little. "It's still stuck in my mind to this day. They were dueling, everypony thought that Celestia was winning... and then Chrysalis overpowered Celestia and blasted her with her evil magic. Celestia sent us to get the Elements of Harmony but... we couldn't reach them before her Changelings were able to capture us. There were just... too many of them." "Perhaps Nice Celestia is as evil and cunning as our world's Celestia after all, Scrivy." Luna said thoughtfully, and Scrivener gave Luna an amused look despite himself as Twilight only frowned, before the winged unicorn flailed her hooves and then dropped against the charcoal stallion, declaring loudly: "Oh no, Scrivy, I am horribly defeated! Quick, go and fetch the weapon that turns my enemies into pretty stone statues I may set out in the garden for the birds to poop upon!" "You'll have to excuse Luna. Traveling between layers makes her more childish than usual, and admittedly our world's Celestia has a... nastier history than yours." Scrivener said delicately, as Twilight and Rainbow both looked grumpily at the now-giggling winged unicorn, as Scarlet Sage sighed and shook her head with a small smile despite herself. "And Luna, no, we are not going to interfere with things." "Yes we are." Luna said staunchly, and Scrivener sighed before the winged unicorn grinned and leapt to her hooves, declaring cheerfully: "I have had a long day to rest and converse. Scrivener, don thy armor. We are going to pay Chrysalis a visit." Twilight and Rainbow Dash stared as Scarlet Sage winged, the Pegasus saying hurriedly: "Wait, Mom, Dad, I... I really don't think this is such a good idea, especially after-" "Oh, stop acting like thy father, Scarlet Sage." Luna said huffily, and then she grinned widely over at the two ponies of this layer. "Look at them! They require our aid! I shan't let this evil go unpunished. Just thou wait, I shall return before sunrise... thou need merely point me in the direction of these marshes." Twilight winced at this, but Rainbow Dash rose a hoof eagerly, grinning widely. "Hell, I'll take you there myself! And I won't even complain if you guys decided to turn tail and run, Chrysalis has nastier things caged up there than just Changelings, you know." "Ooh, dragons? Does she have dragons? I do so love to fight dragons." Luna said cheerfully, and whatever argument Twilight was about to make fell flat as she only gaped and stared, a hoof raised as she sat dumbly back and Rainbow Dash simply laughed. Then Scrivener winced when Luna flicked her horn firmly, the stallion's armor glowing brightly from where it was piled on the ground before it flew over in a flurry of metal and mesh that rapidly began to encircle Scrivener, the earth pony rearing back as the heavy gear snapped and assembled itself rapidly into place over his form. "Come, come, come, then let us hurry on!" "Wait, but the Princess said that we should leave Chrysalis alone, wait for a-" But Luna was already charging towards the door, Scrivener staggering behind her as armor continued to clamp itself over his frame, and Rainbow Dash whooped as she shot after them, leaving Twilight and Scarlet Sage staring incredulously after the trio. Category:Transcript Category:Story